


Closeness

by roundupthefriendsyougot (queerahsoka)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, SFS2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahsoka/pseuds/roundupthefriendsyougot
Summary: Debbie Gallagher is new to this whole "healthy, adult relationship" thing, but, she thinks she likes it.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> this is for shameless femslash week 2020 and I haven't wtitten shameless stuff before but this show has canon lesbians and I love them but there is so little fanworks about them (or, lmao, any wlw ships?) so. here we are ✨
> 
> prompt was "firsts."

Another weekend, another impromptu party in the Gallagher's back yard, drinking and swimming in the pool 'til dark and then moving inside to dance around the coffee table. Shots were poured, and then more shots, and by the time that the adults in the house had moved on to the kitchen for middle-of-the-night-nachos, Liam and Franny were passed out on the couch, exhausted from swimming all evening. 

"How the fuck can they sleep through this?" Sandy asked, mouth full of nachos, leaning back in her chair to peek at the kids sleeping in the next room. 

"Gallagher genes." Debbie said from where she stood at the fridge, retrieving yet another beer. 

"She good there for the night?" Sandy asked, jamming her thumb in the direction of the living room. 

Debbie, shitfaced drunk, turned her head to look towards her sleeping daughter. "Probably. Why?" 

Sandy snorted a laugh and got up from her seat at the kitchen table to close the distance between them. "...Empty bedroom?"

Debbie's eyebrows raised and her lips curled into a smile as her drunken brain slowly figured out what Sandy was saying. "Fuck yeah, let's go." She slung an arm over Sandy's shoulder and put her weight on her girlfriend. Louder, she called to the boy's sitting around the table, "We're going to bed, see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah,  _ sure you are," _ Ian teased as the two girls took wobbly steps up the stairs. Sandy tossed a middle finger over her shoulder as they rounded the corner and dragged themselves upstairs and away from the chaos and music and taunts from the family. 

Crashing into their bedroom Debbie immediately toppled backwards onto the bed, laughing at how her feet had stopped working. Sandy shrugged off her coat, dumping it on the floor, and flopped down on her belly next to where Debbie lay and placed a cigarette between her lips. 

"You better not be passin' out, bitch." Sandy slurred as she struggled to light her smoke. Debbie leaned up on her elbows and watched as Sandy tried to line up the lighter with the cigarette hanging loosely from her mouth. 

"Fuck. Your gonna burn the fuckin house down." Debbie said, trying to take the lighter from Sandy.

Sandy jerked away. "Fuck you, I can do it!" she said around the cigarette in her mouth, finally managing to get it lit. "See?" she said, exhaling smoke through her nose. 

"You're fucking shitfaced, oh my god." Debbie said, laughing at Sandy. 

"And you aren't? Fuck off." 

Debbie laughed at that, and ran her hands through her girlfriend's hair, tousling it a bit, which usually made Sandy bat her hands away, but this time she leaned into it a little. And quietly laughed, eyes shut. 

"You're fuckin' beautiful, Sandy." Debbie whispered before she could stop herself. She knew that was the kind of thing Sandy didn't want to hear. Or maybe she did, but outpourings of affection made Sandy uncomfortable, and Debbie could respect that. She didn't like things to turn too serious, too raw. But, Debbie was drunk. Really, really, fucking drunk. Her filter was gone and she was staring at her girlfriend, laying on her belly in their bed, propped up on her elbows and smoking a cigarette with the nicest goddamned lazy drunken smile on her face. And she was fucking beautiful. Debbie couldn't stand it. 

"Fuck off." Sandy said dismissively, and predictably. Debbie just laughed and laughed. 

"You fuck off." Debbie said, petting Sandy's hair and the side of her head, Sandy softened, just a little. her eyes fluttering shut again, leaning into the touch. The hand Sandy wasn't smoking with found its way to Debbue's belly and just rest there, her thumb gently rubbing back and forth. The soft touch put butterflies in Debbie's stomach. This was all so new. Sandy being close and affectionate. 

Debbie sat up and pulled Sandy to her, or tried to. Her movements were clumsy and the room was spinning, so Sandy really had to just reposition her own self. Debbie cradled her girlfriend's face in her hands and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Sandy immediately met her with equal enthusiasm, her fingers drunkenly grabbing at the hem of Debbie's shirt and trying to pull it over her head. 

"Hey, fuck, watch out with that." Debbie said when Sandy's cigarette came dangerously close to her neck. Sandy chuckled and set it down in the overflowing ashtray on the bedside table. She got Debbie's shirt off and quickly went to take off her own. The second it was off Debbie pulled her tight against her, burying her face in the crook of Sandy's neck and sucking at her skin. 

Sandy let out a slow, deep breath and the sound lit up every nerve in Debbie's body. She'd never get used to those  _ sounds _ .

"Come on, take off your pants." Sandy said, pushing Debbie off of her to start undoing her own jeans. Both girls fumbled with the buttons on their jeans, drunkenly trying to remove all their clothes as fast as they could. It took them both longer than it should have, with how intoxicated they were. There was a good deal of laughing and cursing. 

Both finally naked, Debbie wrapped her palms around Sandy's hips, pulling her close. The movement was too quick and jerky, and they toppled over, Sandy barely catching them. 

"Fuck. I'm so fuckin drunk." Debbie laughed as Sandy struggled to right the both of them. 

"Maybe we should lay down." 

"Yeah." Debbie agreed, lowering her head to the pillow. She relaxed on her side, facing Sandy, and in her stillness she realized that the room was spinning around her. "Jesus, I'm going to be so hungover in the morning." 

Sandy's eyes slipped closed. "Me too." She leaned in closer, her arms slipping around Debbie, cold hands against warm skin. "I don't care, though."

Debbie pressed a kiss against Sandy's jaw, and another lazy one to her lips. "I don't either." She muttered against them. Debbie shut her eyes too, and when she opened them again it was several hours later. 

Neither she nor Sandy had moved. Still tangled together, naked, messy hair falling over both their faces. The sky outside was a new color, though, just barely blue enough to tell her that morning was coming. The house was silent and the windows were dewy. They'd passed out drunk before they could get around to fucking.  _ They'd passed out drunk, naked, and in each other's arms. _

Debbie's heart gave a kick as she took inventory of her surroundings. Sandy was curled into her, still passed out, mouth slightly open and breathing against Debbie's collarbone. She looked so calm like this, so different from the awake Sandy. Vulnerable, almost. If Sandy could ever be such a thing.

Debbie propped herself up a little, stretching her back, hoping not to wake her sleeping girlfriend and failing. Sandy stirred, blinked open her eyes, and looked up at Debbie. 

"Oh, shit, I fell asleep," Sandy said, her voice hoarse and quiet. 

"It's okay, so did I." Debbie whispered back. 

"What time is it?"

Debbie glanced at her phone on the bedside table. "Five twenty-seven."

"Jesus," Sandy groaned, rolling onto her back. "Come on. Go back to sleep." 

Debbie shrugged, and settled down next to her. She was still half-drunk, and Franny wouldn't be up for a while still, so she might as well try to get a few more hours of rest. 

"C'mere," Sandy moved closer and pulled Debbie against her, guiding her head to rest on her chest. It surprised Debbie, really, but maybe that's just where they were in this relationship. Maybe they were in the cuddling-without-sex stage. She didn't know, really, since she'd never had an actual adult relationship before. But she liked this. She liked being close in any context. She liked  _ Sandy. _

All of this was new for her. The flips her heart did when Sandy touched her and the  _ rightness _ she felt at having her around, it was all new. It was something she was never going to find with any man. She could never be close and comfortable like this with a man. And maybe not with anyone but Sandy. 

She'd never felt closeness with anyone besides her own family, and she'd definitely never felt closeness of any kind with anyone she'd dated in the past. But this? It felt right. 

  
  
  



End file.
